The present invention relates generally to a vehicle having an internal combustion engine, and more particularly, to an internal combustion engine powered by hydrogen fuel.
A typical internal combustion engine that is used in automobiles, trucks or other vehicles is generally powered by gasoline or diesel fuel. A gasoline powered internal combustion engine, however, generates pollutants that are expelled into the atmosphere. Pollution from internal combustion engines is a serious problem and many remedies have been proposed. It is known, for example, that adding oxygen into the fuel stream decreases the pollution caused by internal combustion engines. It is also known that hydrogen provides a source of clean energy. Furthermore, the combustion of hydrogen generates water as a by-product that may be electrolyzed to form hydrogen and oxygen gases.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,175 (Mosher et al.) describes apparatus for generating hydrogen and oxygen from an electrolysis unit. The gases are gathered separately in the unit and flow to the intake manifold of the engine in separate conduits. U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,049 (Baumert et al.) describes a vehicle with a fuel cell system. Electric power from the vehicle's alternator is used to power an electrolyzer. Hydrogen produced by the electrolyzer is used as fuel for the fuel cell system. The fuel cell system provides electric power for the low power electrical requirements of the vehicle, i.e., lighting, air conditioner, radio, etc., when the engine of the vehicle is not running. While these apparatus contribute to a reduction of pollutant emissions of internal combustion engines, hydrocarbon fuels still provide the primary energy requirements for the vehicles. Pollutant emissions of motor vehicles, however, must still be drastically reduced to have an environmental impact.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine powered by a hydrogen fuel system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle having an electrolysis unit for generating hydrogen and oxygen.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle fuel system that recycles engine exhaust as input to an electrolysis unit to generate hydrogen and oxygen which may be re-used as fuel to power the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle fuel system having removable storage capacity for hydrogen or oxygen generated by an electrolysis unit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle fuel system utilizing expanders to generate electric power from high pressure gases.